san_pedro_hollywood_studiofandomcom-20200213-history
Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: B.L.A.S.T
Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: B.L.A.S.T was a simulator ride at Universal Studios Arizona that replaced Funimation All-Stars Studio. The story line revolved around Ooblar, (brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet that has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Cartoon Network. On March 14, 2011, Universal announced that the attraction would begin operating on a seasonal schedule starting on April 1, 2011, and would operate for limited amounts of time throughout the spring and summer seasons before it closed completely on August 18, 2011.1 Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: B.L.A.S.T was replaced by Despicable Me Minion Mayhem on July 2, 2012. Attraction Synopsis In spring 2003, Universal Studios Florida released this official synopsis: Queue While in the queue line, there were TV screens that played various videos that the guests could watch. These included the rules of the attraction (given by a Nicktoons character), clips from various Nicktoon shows, Nickelodeon ID's, and a sneak peek preview of the ride via clips from the original Jimmy Neutron movie. For the final months of the ride’s operation, some of the Nicktoons clips would be swapped out with music videos for currently airing Nickelodeon shows such as Victorious and Big Time Rush. Pre-Show After a Universal Studios crew member directs guests into a briefing room, Jimmy Neutron welcomes the guests and, with help from Carl, unveils his newest invention: the Mark IV rocket. Shortly afterwards, Ooblar breaks into the lab so he can return Carl's teddy bear. Then, he claims the Mark IV for his own, flying off through Nicktoons Studios. Quickly, Jimmy announces that he and Carl will follow Ooblar in their Mark II rocket, while the guests will follow in the original (and slightly unpredictable) Mark I rockets. He assures everyone that he will safely pilot the guests by remote, right before it shorts circuits and causes a black-out. The pre-show ends with the lab doors opening and a crew member ushering the guests into the rockets and delivering safety instructions. Ride Carl nervously counts down from 10 for the launch, but Jimmy interrupts him by starting the rockets and leaving the lab. They make chase for Ooblar through the sound stages, who leads them first through the Rugrats home, with the Mark I rockets almost running into Angelica by accident. However, Goddard pulls her out of the way just in time using his robo-claw. They leave the soundstage and make way for Fairy World, where Cosmo offers Carl his wand as assistance. The dumbstruck Carl accidentally poofs the rockets (and their passengers) to the Yolkian planet, sending the rockets crashing through the planet's capital city. The chase ends with Jimmy, Carl, and the guests trapped in King Goobot's throne room, where they are confronted by Poultra. They barely escape after Poultra's breath fries Ooblar and destroys the Mark IV, when the engines on the Mark II and Mark I rockets fail, so Carl, using Cosmo's wand, poofs everyone (Yolkians excluded) back to Earth, where they plummet into Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob, mistaking the Mark II for a jellyfish, ensnares Jimmy in his jellyfishing net, blinding the pilot and sending everyone crashing through downtown, ending with the Mark II and Mark I rockets going through a drain pipe leading back to Jimmy's lab. Just when everyone thinks they're safe, King Goobot barges in, trapping Jimmy and using the pilot remote to make the ride vehicles do the chicken dance. Carl, realizing that he still has Cosmo's wand, sends out a laser blast that flies over the audience and cracks the king. The ride ends with Carl poofing up a bunch of llamas and Jimmy wishing everyone farewell. Post-Show After the ride, the guests went into a play area/store known as Nickstuff. There, the guests played interactive games and saw exhibits from Nickelodeon Studios' history as well as shop for Nickelodeon merchandise. There was also a character meet and greet with Spongebob and an interactive television camera that guests played with. In the attraction's earlier days, Jimmy Neutron made character appearances with Spongebob. Music from different Nickelodeon shows and Nickelodeon IDs were played while the guests played or shopped. In June 2008, the signs from old Nickelodeon shows were taken away and were replaced with signs from-then newer Nickelodeon shows such as The Naked Brothers Band and iCarly, with the fact that Nickelodeon Studios closed in 2005 and no longer existed. Summary The facility which used to house The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera is used for the same purpose as its predecessor. Enough changes were made to re-invent the ride as Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, such as paint and a new movie, but it is essentially the same. Voice cast * Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 1 / Nigel Uno * Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 2 / Hogarth Pennywhistle * Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban * Dee Bradley Baker - Numbuh 4 / Wallabee * Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 / Abigail * Ben Diskin, Dee Bradley Baker & Cree Summer - Delightful Children From Down The Lane * Maurice LaMarche - Father * Janyse Jaud - Sarah * Matt Hill - Ed * Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy * Grey DeLisle - Mandy * Greg Eagles - Grim Reaper * Joe Alaskey - Bugs Bunny * Sam Vincent - Daffy Duck Category:Rides